Our Mistakes
by ABLala
Summary: "I love you" He said. "I love you too." I said. His face lightened. "But I have to go." I kissed him on the cheek and walked torwards the gate. N-N-N-NACY! Read and Review PLEASE :D


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING, but i wish i did :) Just some NACY stories, so ENJOY! and *ahem REVIEW! :P**

**The story will be in Nick and Macy's POV mostly.**

* * *

Macy's POV

Wow, to actually think I liked him? What was I even thinking? What happened to the sweet, caring, sensitive Nick that I know? Or used to. I got back to the house and started packing my stuff, when Stella walked in.

"Mace. What're you doing?" She asked totally confused.

"Look, Stella. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before, but I'm going to London."

"I know, Nick told me. But wow, I think that's great!" she hugged me and gave me a smile.

"Really? Atleast you understand."

"What do you mean?"

"You see, well, Nick thinks I'm throwing my life away by leaving."

"Oh yeah. He told me that too."

"What? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well... Uh, you weren't here. Is that Joe calling me?" she tried to cover up for not telling me, and took off right after.

"Thanks, Stella." I laughed after she fled the room.

"I can't wait to get out of here."

* * *

Nick's POV

So... I'm still here at the park, thinking about what we talked about. I thought she was different. Now, it seems like I don't even know her. I think that what I said was wrong, but at the same time, she was wrong too. I don't know how, but she is.

"What should I do?" I said to myself, and put my head down.

"I think I should go and talk to her. Again." I got up and went torwards my car. Got in, and toook a long time to get the engine started. Thinking about what I should say to her, after we got into a fight was harder then it looks. I just don't know what to say.

* * *

W/ Macy.

"Stella!" I yelled out into the yard where her and Kevin where outside on the computer.

"Yeah?" she said as she walked in.

"Can you help me with these bags? They're kind of heavy."

"Yeah, sure. I'll ask Kevin to help too." I stood there looking around at the room trying to soak in everything about our L.A. Guest house. Kevin, Stella and I walked to the front of the house where my car was parked.

"I'll miss you guys!"

"We'll miss you too! Don't be gone for too long." Stella squealed.

"Yeah, what she said." Kevin laughed.

"Hey, you're leaving already?" Joe said as he ran out the front door.

"Yeah! I'm sorry guys."

"It's okay! As long as you have fun, then I'm okay with it."

"Well, I gotta get going. My flight leaves in 45 minutes!" We all exchanged our goodbyes as we put my bags in the trunk.

"Bye!" They all said as I backed out of the driveway. I waved back.

* * *

W/ Nick. 

I was on my way to the house. I finally knew what I was going to say to her. It took about ten minutes for me to realize that I actually didn't want her to leave. Well, I never wanted her to leave in the first place. I drove onto the driveway went inside.

"Hey you guys."

"Hey brah." Joe said, which was weird.

"Brah?" I shook my head. " Have you guys seen Mace? I need to talk to her again."

"Uh..."

"Uh... What? Where is she?"

"Well, she's gone Nick. She's headed to the airport in a few. Her flight leaves in 30 minutes."

I put my hand on my forehead, confused. Why didn't she tell me? I know that I was a jerk and all, but why couldn't she just tell me that she was headed there now? I gotta get to her before she leaves.

"I'm gonna find her."

"Are you crazy Nick? LAX is filled with thousands of people."

"Crazy? Yeah, you can say that." They all looked at me and I took off. I wasn't going to let her leave.

I drove for about fifteen minutes, which left me with fifteen minutes to find her. I got inside, looked around and started making my way torwards security. Then, I was about to pass but they stopped me.

"Excuse me, Sir, but you have to go through the metal detectors." The lady said.

"Please, just let me through. I have to find someone before they leave!"

"I'm sorry, but you can't. You must go through first."

"What's going on here?" A security guard came up to us.

"I need to see someone before she leaves. Please?"

"I'm sorr-" I cut him off and started talking.

"You don't understand. I need to tell her something important! And if I don't she'll be gone! I can't let that happen! Please." I made a big scene like in one of those love movies. Everyone was looking at me.

"O-Okay then. Go ahead, but I better not catch you doing something bad." The Security Guard let me through.

I smiled at him. "Thanks."

That took about ten minutes so now, I only have a few to find her and tell her what I'm thinking.

* * *

W/ Macy.

"Now Boarding Flight N-4" The Annoucement said. I guess I was almost going.

"I can't wait." I said to the person sitting next to me as we got up. We were about to walk to the entrance, when someone started calling my name.

"Macy! Mace! Wait up!" It was Nick. He was gasping for air, for it seemed like he just ran 8 miles. I turned around and looked at him.

"What? Are you gonna try to make me stay here too?"

"Look, Mace, I really am sorry. I was selfish, ignorant, clueless, a jerk, stupid, and many other things."

"You really think 'Sorry' is gonna cut it, Nick?"

"I don't expect you to forgive me, but just hear me out."

"I'm listening."

"I'm sorry, for what I said to you, for all the things I did to you. I never meant to do it. It's just that, my heart wants you to stay."

"Nick, I-"

"I love you. I love you, times a buhjillion."

I looked at him and smiled. But I had to go. I couldn't say I was leaving, then just stay.

"All Passengers, please board for Flight N-4"

"I love you too Nick." His face lightened.

"But I have to go."

"All Passengers, please board for Flight N-4. This is the last call."

"Bye, Nick." I kissed his cheek, and started walking torwards the gate. I looked back, and Nick was looking at the floor.

"I just have to go" I thought in my head as the plane took off.

* * *

**FINISHED! I will though, make another story about when she returns! so stay tunes :D AND REVIEW! :)**


End file.
